Pride and Prejudice
by The Hidden One
Summary: A new opportunity exists at Hogwarts - Acting! The production of Pride and Prejudice will be put on by the students, and Hermione is wondering whether it was really written by Jane Austen or by her and Draco Malfoy...DM/HG
1. The First of the Last

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters do not belong to me but J.K. Rowling. Pride and Prejudice content and characters belong to Jane Austen!**

* * *

Hermione was looking forward to her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. Ever since Voldemort had been killed last summer Harry, and Ron, she had been able to relax and have fun. She had even loosened up on her normal summer studying schedule, a first. And at Hogwarts, Hermione could only see good times with Harry and Ron with no more evil murderous Lord creeping about.

The train ride was normal except for a few stares from people looking into their compartment. Nothing less than expected from the three who killed the Dark Lord, though. The ride up to the school had Hermione a little sad, however.

"Guys, do you realize this is the last time we'll ever do some of this stuff? Like the fact that this is the last ride up to the school after the train?" she asked the two boys.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm just excited to see what else there is to the magical word beyond this. I can't wait for school to be over," Harry said.

Ron just shrugged and said, "Hadn't really thought about it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, completely unsurprised by his answer. She, on the other hand, had been thinking about this for quite awhile. It did concern the rest of her life, after all. What was she going to do after Hogwarts?

It was a subject her parents could offer very little advice in, and one which she couldn't exactly study. There was no clear plan for her, and it made her slightly anxious. The only way for her to deal with it was just to try and not think about it too much. Otherwise, her brain might explode.

Realizing that this was her last first night at Hogwarts made her take in Hogwarts all over again, just like her very first night seven years ago. The incoming first years had no idea how fast these years at Hogwarts will fly by until they themselves are the ones faced with everything they know and love . . .

The feast was more delicious than Hermione could remember and soon she was stuffed (despite a little help from Ron making her sick as she watched him eat). Dumbledore then stood up for the last speech he would ever give at the first night feast for Hermione's school years.

If she kept thinking any more on all these 'lasts' she was going to cry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, old and new! With Voldemort gone I believe and hope this year will be the merriest for you yet. Despite all this merriment, however, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, Mr. Filch has a nice list of suspended items in his office which will include recent additions from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes so I've been informed, and of course Hogsmeade is _only_for third years and above!" Dumbledore spoke. "Now, it has also come to my attention from certain authorities that Hogwarts has been, shall we say, _lacking_ in certain opportunities for its students, at least in our Fine Arts section."

"What is he talking about, Hermione? We don't have a Fine Arts section!" Ron whispered to her.

Despite this very rude interruption of Dumbledore's last first night speech she was attempting to memorize, she decided to enlighten her friend.

"Exactly, Ron! Dumbledore thinks we need one!" she told him, rolling her eyes to convey her feelings.

"Do you think he's going to start a band?" Harry asked in amusement, causing both Hermione and Ron to snicker at the idea of a Hogwarts band.

"Oh I hope so!" Neville said as he broke in on their conversation. "Grand made me take up the clarinet a few summers ago to give me something to do rather than talk to my plants. I've actually grown quite fond of playing it."

"Good for you, Neville," Hermione said politely as she, Harry, and Ron tried desperately to keep their faces straight. It was much easier when Dumbledore continued talking and they could block Neville's comment out of their brains.

"Now, my idea to correct this flaw is to find the stars in all of you! I invite you to come to the stage as Hogwarts puts on its very first _theatrical production_!"

Dumbledore paused here for the expected round of applause, but it took several seconds for his words to sink in and the hands to than clap for them. Even quicker though, was for that applause to die causing him to continue on as it seemed very few students understood what he was talking about.

"Yes Hogwarts will put on a dramatic play to showcase to the public and especially your parents! Your talents will be needed in all aspects so don't be shy. Lights, set design, costumes, assistant directors, and of course a few actors will all be needed so there's plenty of room for everyone!" His beaming smile filled the Great Hall, and Harry began suspiciously wondering what bad things would happen to him if he decided _not_ to participate . . .

"Now, I know you're all tired, so I won't bombard you with any more information tonight! Your Heads of Houses know all about the details as well, so don't be afraid to ask them. More information will also be posted in the Common Rooms so be aware. Goodnights to all! I expect everyone to be well rested for classes tomorrow morning!"

All the students than left the Great Hall and made toward their own Common Rooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just a few of the many students talking about Dumbledore's announcement as they walked.

"So, hang on. _What_ now?" Ron asked. Still, confused.

"Hogwarts is going to put on a play, Ron. You know, theater stuff," Hermione explained.

"I wonder what play they're going to do," Harry commented. "Probably Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh I hope not," said Hermione, surprisingly. "Can you imagine us dramatically reciting Shakespeare in front of an audience of ordinary wizards? I'm sure I can't."

Harry laughed. "Very true. But you know, if it's up to Dumbledore, we'll do some scandalously modern production like Rent or something."

Hermione joined in on the laughter, thinking how hilarious that would be. Ron however remained confused.

"What's Rent?" he asked.

"A play, but it's...oh, how would you describe it, Harry? ...I don't know, Ron it's...it's hard to explain," Hermione stumbled. "Don't get me wrong, it's great, but it's just-"

"It's not Hogwarts appropriate," Harry supplied. "It has gays, AIDS, and strippers."

"Whoa. Yeah, I can't see Mum watching that without a heart attack," Ron said.

"Yeah. It'd be really funny though," Hermione said. "I could totally see Dumbledore trying to pull something like that off."

"Who is directing this thing anyway?" Harry asked.

"Scrumpernickle," said Hermione.

"Who the _heck_ is that?!" Ron asked.

"That's the password, Ron," Hermione explained as she once again rolled her eyes at him. Just to further explain, she motioned toward the now open portrait leading into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Right, I knew that," Ron tried to recover, going just a little red with embarrassment. Harry gave him a small smile, but they both knew that inside Harry was laughing at him too.

"Oh shut up," Ron muttered to Harry as they followed Hermione into the Common Room.

"Well goodnight boys. Don't be late for breakfast tomorrow. We get our class schedules!" Hermione excitedly informed them as she headed up the girl's staircase.

"Yeah, class tomorrow, great! Definitely don't want to be late to that," Ron remarked sarcastically to Harry.

Harry on the other hand just laughed. "Come on, Ron. Let's go catch up with Dean and Seamus. Maybe we can get Neville to play a song for you on his clarinet!"

"Lovely," Ron muttered at Harry's joke as they both climbed the stairs to their dormitory, knowing that sleep was going to be a long time coming with the group of seventeen-year-old boys.

* * *


	2. Brilliant Ideas and Illogical Portraits

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters do not belong to me but J.K. Rowling. Pride and Prejudice content and characters belong to Jane Austen!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Pride and Prejudice's first reviewer, Lya Darkfury!**

* * *

Oddly enough, Hermione was disappointed when she came down to the Common Room in the morning and found nothing posted on the announcement board about the upcoming play. Apparently, Dumbledore didn't want to overwhelm them with information. She wanted to know more! She was excited to see how different the theater would be in the magical world.

Nothing could dampen her excitement for the upcoming classes, though.

Knowing Harry and Ron would be much longer to come down for breakfast, Hermione decided to just go alone. Following the familiar path from Gryffindor Tower down to the Great Hall filled her with previous memories and also led her into a gaggle of first years, all from Hufflepuff. The fact that they were all the way over by Gryffindor Tower so she could find them told her that they were hopelessly lost.

Hermione's first good deed of the day was leading the grateful lost flock of sheep down to the Great Hall for their breakfast. She just wished her second could be to scold that fourth year who decided to only give them directions since she was apparently too lazy to lead them down herself.

"If you need any help don't be afraid to ask, okay? But don't worry, you'll get the hang of this school soon enough!" Hermione encouraged them before leaving them at the Hufflepuff table so she could go eat her own breakfast at the Gryffindor section.

This incident managed to get her thinking all through breakfast and she was still thoughtfully munching on some toast when Ron and Harry joined her.

"You know Hermione, you might want to get down to breakfast a couple hours sooner if you're going to eat that slow," Ron commented as he sat down and started piling food on his plate.

"She's just balancing out you scarfing _your_ food down, mate," Harry joked, also putting food on his own plate (though not as much as Ron).

"How many times did you guys get lost in your first year?" Hermione asked them, only giving a smile to show she heard their previous comments.

"Loads," said Ron around a mouthful of sausage that had both Hermione and Harry cringing at the sight. Ron, however, seemed completely unaffected by their reactions and went right back to his food.

"Yeah, it took us awhile to get around on time," Harry said _before_ taking a bite out of his delicious waffle.

"Remember when Filch caught us trying to get into the forbidden door on the third corridor? That was scary," Ron chimed in again, his mouth thankfully free of food this time.

"I remember that," Harry said after he swallowed. "I think Filch _still_ remembers."

"How long did it take you guys to finally find your way around?" Hermione quickly pressed again,

Harry, who had taken another bite of the waffle, tried to finish chewing before answering but it seemed that once again Ron didn't care to follow the same idea.

"Forever," he said, dropping a few pieces of whatever he held in his mouth back on this plate. He was able to save most of it though, and carefully shoved more food in.

Evidently no table manners had magically permeated into his brain over the summer. Harry and Hermione had decided it as Mrs. Weasley probably being too worried about Fred and George's table manners (which could be quite atrocious) to notice Ron's.

Hermione patiently waited for Harry's answer as he _politely chewed his food _**and**_swallowed before talking_, she mentally tried to communicate to Ron. If it worked, he showed no sign, making her lose all hope for this breakfast meal.

"A week or two," Harry more specifically supplied her. "Why do you want to know?"

"I always asked directions from someone but I doubted all first years did or even could follow them once given. I was thinking maybe a Prefect or someone in an upper year could show them the way to their classes for the first week or two so they can get around all right without being hopelessly lost," Hermione told them.

She had thought over breakfast how if she hadn't found that group of Hufflepuffs, they could've wandered anywhere and wouldn't have been found for _hours_ (She personally knew that Hogwarts really was that big). Or worse, wandered into the dungeons where who knew what the Slytherins would do to them... Her idea came to her then, where if they had just an idea of where their classes were they could easily get around to where they needed to be without being scared to death of getting lost. Why hadn't anyone thought of this before? Why hadn't _she_ thought of it when she became a Prefect?

"They can find their own way, Hermione. Don't worry about it," Ron waved off, not caring about the first years. _He _had survived and everyone else had. There was no reason to worry over them not knowing the school for a week.

"They'll get the hang of Hogwarts soon enough," Harry said consolingly, also not concerned.

"But you guys _just_ said that it took you _forever_ to get anywhere on time," Hermione argued, slightly hurt that they didn't think her idea was any good.

"Yeah, but you hurt their exploration of Hogwarts when you lead them around everywhere! How are they going to know _anything_ if they don't do it by themselves? Besides, exploring is the most fun you'll have at Hogwarts!" Ron retorted, confident in his answer since he knew that Harry was on his side.

"They aren't going to know anything at _all_ if they can't get to their classes on time! _And_ it'll only be for the first week or two, Ron. They have the rest of the year to explore! Plus that group of Hufflepuffs were just plain frightened and I for one am not going to let it happen again!" Hermione huffed before ignoring them to talk to Lavender on the other side of her.

For Hermione it was a completely different change of conversation from her fantastic idea for the school to who hooked up with whom over the summer and who needed to go back to the beach for a tan, but a welcome change. And if she sounded a little opinionated at the beginning of the conversation, well so be it. She had a reason.

"What Hufflepuffs are she talking about?" Ron whispered to Harry as soon as Hermione turned away.

"Not a clue, man. But leave it to the Hufflepuffs to mess things up," Harry whispered back.

"Definitely," Ron wholeheartedly agreed. "First the House-Elves, now the first years! Is she ever going to quit helping people who don't need it?" Ron asked, a little louder since Hermione wasn't paying attention to their conversation anymore.

"Doubt it," Harry replied back, his voice now at a normal level as he went back to eating his breakfast.

"I wonder who it'll be next...probably going to try to get the owls holiday breaks!" Ron laughed, he too going back to making a headway into his pile of food.

"Or maybe blindfolds for everyone who has to watch you eat," Harry shot back with a grin.

Ron looked up at him, shock written all over his face.

It was also the perfect picture as a bacon strip was hanging out of his mouth, dangling on his chin.

"Maybe I should promote gags for both of you since I can clearly still hear - oh my, Ron!" Hermione said, at first quite angry then melting into hysterical laughter as she finally looked at Ron's face.

The object of laughter turned beet red before quickly eating the bacon. When his friends continued to laugh, he just quietly went back to his food. At least _that_ didn't laugh at him.

"While I hate to interrupt the festivities, I need to give you your class schedule," Professor McGonagall broke in on Harry and Hermione's laughter.

The three seventh years grabbed the papers McGonagall was holding out to them. Hermione quickly scanned hers with a big smile, excited to learn. Harry and Ron just took a glimpse before putting them beside their food with a resigned sigh.

"Oh, and Hermione, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you before your first class. Meet him outside the library when you're finished. I think he wants to inform you of some of your Head duties and privileges. He never _told_ me though, so I can't be sure," McGonagall continued, a little miffed, before walking along to find more seventh-year Gryffindors.

Ron and Harry stared at Hermione, who was blushing, in shock. Now, of course, they could see the Head Girl badge gleaming from her robe. It was very shiny and looked very well cared for, so how they missed it they had no idea.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked in hurt.

"You never asked..." Hermione defended, still a little red.

"Well when you didn't say anything on the train we just thought...well...we didn't want to bring it up..," Harry tried to explain and cover for them.

"I was wearing my Head Girl badge yesterday, too, guys. Including the train," Hermione said in a droll with a half-smile. She wasn't mad at them for not noticing or asking, they were guys after all. It was actually quite fun watching them squirm and try to cover their butts so she wouldn't yell at them.

"Well you could've - " Ron started to heatedly say, throughly tired of arguing and being confused, before Harry had the sense to kick him to cut him off.

Harry of course knew that Ron would say something completely stupid that got him and Hermione into another fight. The only one who actually hated these fights was Harry, so he would try to prevent one anytime he could.

"Congratulations Hermione," Harry said calmly as Ron hissed in pain.

Hermione, with a slight giggle, replied, "Thanks Harry. I'm going to go meet Dumbledore now. I'll meet you guys in Transfiguration. Don't be late!"

"Bye Hermione!" Harry called and Ron, in a burst of thinking as the pain subsided, waved goodbye.

"First you make fun of me and _then_ you bloody kick me!" Ron muttered as once again he went back to his food.

"Sorry man. It's just not your day," Harry consoled as Hermione was no longer around to hear and start a fight. It almost worked, even, before he burst out laughing again as the picture of Ron and his bacon jumped back into his head. "It's just too funny Ron!"

"Yeah yeah. Shut up and eat your waffles."

* * *

In front of the library Hermione saw Professor Dumbledore and oddly enough a boy she couldn't remember the name of. He had the Head Boy badge on the front of his robes, so apparently she was looking at her fellow... 'Head' for lack of a better term.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Professor," Hermione quickly apologized. She subtly examined the Head Boy standing next to him and she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that he had beaten her.

"Oh no worries, Hermione. Mr. Boot and I were having a lovely conversation about the current habitat situation for the griffons over in Norway," Dumbledore graciously explained with another wide smile. "Now Hermione, meet Head Boy Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Terry, this is Head Girl Hermione Granger from Gryffindor."

Smiles and handshakes were exchanged between the two Heads before Hermione could place the name. She remembered that Terry was an exceptionally good student (although not coming close to her own success) and the teachers loved him...with the small exception of Snape. She'd heard several not incredibly tactful comments about his brown-nosing but apparently it worked for him. Other than his classroom prowess nothing else came to mind.

Harry would have totally been a better Head Boy.

"Well I have a surprise for you both in here," Dumbledore said, motioning toward the library. "Follow me."

They entered into the library, walking past shelves and shelves of books. Nothing had seemed to change, and now Hermione was on high alert to see if she could spot the difference. There was no way Terry had memorized the library like she had.

It was a well-known fact that Hermione loved the library. So much knowledge existed beyond those covers...could she leave this? Leaving Hogwarts mean leaving this library and all its unknown knowledge behind. There was just so much learning to do in this last year! _And_ she still had to decide on _what_ to do with all that learning after Hogwarts!

Hermione quickly stopped thinking about it so she wouldn't have an anxiety attack.

"Here we are!" Dumbledore announced as the three faced a wall. There was no door, portrait, or any sign that there was a surprise anywhere.

Unless you count the lovely piece of wall between the bookcases, of course.

"Uh, Professor?" Hermione courageously questioned, puzzlement all over her expression. Dumbledore had never been _too_ eccentric beyond a certain point, but he definitely seemed to be reaching the edge very quickly with this one.

It was _just_ a wall.

"Now Hermione, let me demonstrate," Dumbledore said which made Hermione slightly embarrassed that she had questioned him - _especially_ in front of Terry. "I do believe this one is yours as well," Dumbledore said, thankfully sounding unconcerned. He reached for the wall and..._tickled_...something.

Then Hermione realized there _was_ a door. It was just a few inches above her head - though luckily still in arms' reach. It also appeared to only be three inches tall which no matter how anorexic anyone was in Hogwarts, nothing past fingers was getting through that door.

But...wait a minute...it was _growing_. A few seconds after Dumbledore tickled it, it seemed to stretch itself...into a regular and standard door. It even was complete with a doorknob and a hanging portrait.

"Oh, that's better. Downsizing all summer gets to be quite a cramp," said the portrait.

This didn't surprise Hermione, though. What _did_ surprise her was that it was a kangaroo in the portrait (currently stretching apparently cramped limbs) talking. He - she - ..._it_ even had an Australian accent.

She knew people talked in portraits...but she had never run across a talking _kangaroo_!

"Ah Carsella (which Hermione assumed to be female), it has been awhile, hasn't it?" Well let me introduce you to this year's Head Girl - Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Hermione this is Carsella the Kangaroo," Dumbledore politely introduced with, yet again, a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said delicately, slightly nervous. This was the portrait that seemed to see and judge every Head Girl since...well probably decades. How would this Kangaroo rank her among all of the rest?

"Right back at you, I'm sure. Well, let's hope you're an improvement over the last girl. Barely ever used this room, she did. I was forever in my miniature state and that gets quite old after while, let me tell you," Carsella said as her fantastic introduction and first impression on Hermione.

"Oh...um... I'm sorry," Hermione replied.

But Carsella only waved her apology away. "Why apologize for things you can't control? No point in that I say! But you're not here to chat, are you? No, you want to look at your room. Well I've had the House Elves keep it as neat as ever, so no worries!" Carsella said as the door slowly opened.

Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to walk in first, so she did.

She nearly squealed in delight at the sight but somehow managed to suppress it. It was just too perfect! Though overall it was rather small it was clearly a study room just for her, decorated in her own Gryffindor colors. It had a desk, a nice sturdy chair, and a few shelves for the many books and papers she'd have. It was almost too good to be true! Her own study space in Hogwarts - right inside the library!

Now there wasn't anyone who could distract her from her homework with Quidditch plays, or screams, or constant laughter. She could get away from all the noise in the Gryffindor Common Room (and even the library when Harry and Ron went looking for her) by storing all her stuff in here!

"Oh, wow," she breathed in delight when she could finally speak. "Thank you, Professor! Carsella! It's lovely."

Dumbledore made his eyes twinkle. "I figured you'd enjoy it. But Terry we didn't forget about you! If we just go over another bookcase or so..."

Dumbledore and Terry left Hermione's study to go find his. Hermione was incredibly reluctant to leave her personal spot in the library but knew she had to.

"I'll be back soon," Hermione told Carsella as she closed the door.

"You'd better," Carsella sternly said before the door shrunk back to its three inch replica. It was too small to see Carsella though, so Hermione quickly walked away to find Dumbledore and Terry.

She found them another two bookcases down where she could see Dumbledore had already tickled the door into its regular size to fit the open space of wall.

"Corsello, how are you today? Summer's estivation hasn't cramped you too much, I hope?" Dumbledore politely inquired.

Hermione's portrait's name was Carsella and Terry's was Corsello. It was too weird to be a coincidence. _Someone_ a long time ago planned that.

"Oh I'll be alright. You get used to it," replied Corsello, who even oddly enough wasn't even a kangaroo. He was a walrus. Sometimes Hermione just didn't understand the logic of Hogwarts.

"This is the new Head Boy, Terry Boot of Ravenclaw," Dumbledore introduced.

"Ah, another Ravenclaw. Welcome, welcome. Let's take a look at your personal study, shall we?"

Terry's study happened to be almost the exact same room as Hermione's, except for that his study was blue and yellow for his House colors.

"This will come in very handy," Terry remarked as he appraised the room. With a quick smile, he thanked Dumbledore.

"Well this does come with a few rules as must everything," Dumbledore spoke kindly. "I hope it is an unnecessary reminder to tell you these rooms are for research and working _only._ These rooms are not sound-proof so any mischief will be noticed and properly taken care of. Also, Madam Pomfrey has informed me that if she catches you - I believe the word she used was _hoarding_ - too many books in here then there will be severe consequences," was said with a wry smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Other things were discussed, like the fact that Hermione and Terry could enter the rooms whenever they wished as they were now the owners. They could also tell their portraits to admit anyone they chose, however that was heavily warned against. The safest was just to have their portrait screen people whenever they were actually occupying the room, rather than give someone else twenty-four seven access.

Hermione could only guess what had happened in the past.

Dumbledore also told them of some of their House duties. Patrolling, obviously. Setting up the balls, expected. Carefully watching and controlling the Prefects, logical but more difficult. Anything extra needed by thee professors, open-ended but not completely surprising. Being a role model for the students, without saying.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have an idea I'd like to run past you," Hermione gathered the courage to say when it looked as if he finished his speech.

"Run away, Hermione."

"When I was coming down to breakfast this morning I ran into a lost group of first year Hufflepuffs. I was thinking maybe a Prefect or some upper year student could guide them to their classes, at least for the first week or so," Hermione explained in a slight rush, severely hoping he wouldn't shoot down her idea by telling her exactly what Ron and Harry said.

But Dumbledore looked thoughtful, a positive sign.

"I've never noticed a huge problem before," he said slowly. "But I don't see why not help them along a bit, at least if only for the first week. Yes, I see that as a very good idea, Miss Granger. It's a wonder we haven't done something like that before," Dumbledore said, almost thinking out loud. "Yes we will instigate that immediately!" he said with a clap of his hands. "Who did you have in mind for the troop leaders in the houses?"

Her eyes went wide. She hadn't thought _that_ far into her plan. She hadn't a clue who would be willing to do it from other houses!

"Uh...I hadn't quite decided on that part yet. Of course I'll do it for the Gryffindors but... perhaps you would best be able to find someone willing, Professor?" Hermione asked, incredibly hopeful he would deal with that problem.

Her worry was trying to find someone from Slytherin.

A smile appeared on Dumbledore's face so Hermione knew she was alright in suggesting that.

"I'll inform the teachers and ask around for volunteers. Be prepared to start your new duty right after lunch! I'll get you a copy of the first years' schedule too! Oh, and before I forget - ten points to Gryffindor for helping the welfare of fellow students!"

Hermione smiled, almost as big as Dumbledore's. He complimented her idea_ and_ gave her house points!

Terry then chimed in and said _of course_ he'd help out his Ravenclaw house-mates. The way he stated this left Hermione wondering whether he actually wanted to or he felt obligated because she had volunteered to do it for the Gryffindors. Hermione sensed the competition to be the best between them.

She'd just make sure she'd win.

But she couldn't worry about surpassing her fellow Head at the moment. Dumbledore dismissed them and she'd have to sprint (out of Dumbledore's eyesight, of course) to get to Transfiguration on time. She still needed to run to Gryffindor Tower and get her books! Maybe her next suggestion would be to have at least part of this conversation (obviously not the rooms in the library) on the train like the Prefects so this wouldn't happen...

She couldn't wait to tell Harry and Ron that Dumbledore _loved_ her idea.


End file.
